OUR CUTE BABY
by zhougirlz
Summary: 2nd SEQUEL UP! /This is HunKai's Family / si bayi gembul yang baru saja tumbuh gigi dan appanya yang sangat mesum/ "Aigooo… anak appa rakus sekali, ya."/ "Aku masih ingin bermain dengan anakku.."/ "Apa aku tak boleh melihat anakku?"/ Sehun x Jongin/ HunKai/ SeKai/ KaiHun/ DONT FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS/ SEQUEL 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**OUR CUTE BABY**

 **Cast : Sehun x Jongin**

 **Length : Drabble**

 **Genre : Family**

 **WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/ BOYS LOVE/ SHOUNEN-AI/ M-PREG!**

N/A : Bagi yang sudah baca tolong berikan jejak kalian berupa review ya, untuk menghargai author ^^

Happy reading~

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

Jongin tersenyum simpul ketika melihat seorang bayi mungil yang berusia enam bulan yang sedang berada disebelahnya. Jemarinya mengusap lembut pipi bayi yang lahir dari hasil pernikahannya dengan namja tampan yang sudah satu tahun ini menjadi suaminya. Asher Oh -si bayi- tampak menggeliat dalam dekapan ibunya. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut imut sembari menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

Jongin yang masih berbaring di samping bayinya, hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah lucu sang buah hatinya.

"Asher sudah bangun, _baby_.." Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup kedua pipi tembam anaknya. Bayi laki-laki gemuk itu menggerakkan mulutnya sambil menarik-narik baju yang dikenakan eommanya. Matanya terus memandang sang Ibu seolah ingin mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Asher lapar rupanya.."

Jongin segera melepas dua kancing teratas baju yang ia pakai. Jongin mengusap punggung Asher lembut disela kegiatan menyusuinya.

Bingung?

Kenapa Jongin yang notabenenya seorang namja bisa menyusui?

Entahlah, karena dalam dunia fanfiction yang mustahil terjadi, pasti bisa terjadi. Ya, hanya di dunia fanfiction.

 _CEKLEKK_

Pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok namja dengan satu tangannya menenteng tas kerja. Senyum manis dilemparkan Jongin untuk menyambut sang suami.

"Aigooo… anak appa rakus sekali, ya." Sehun merangkak naik ke atas ranjang lalu berbaring di samping Asher. Sang appa langsung mengecup bibir cherry istri –suami-nya lalu mencium pucuk kepala anaknya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Sayang.. Sini sama appa." Sehun mengambil Asher untuk ditidurkan di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak mandi, Sehuna?"

"Aku masih ingin bermain dengan anakku.."

Jongin terus menatap Sehun dan Asher yang sedang asyik bermain. Sehun tak henti-hentinya menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung sang anak sehingga membuat Asher tertawa. Si bayi gemuk itu menelungkupkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun, gigi yang gatal mengigit kerah baju Sehun.

"Giginya mau tumbuh lagi. Dari tadi anakmu itu mengigiti apa yang ada di depan matanya." jelas Jongin.

Sehun menatap nakal Jongin sejenak sebelum kembali menciumi pucuk kepala Asher, "Kau pasti menurun pada eomma mu yang rakus."

Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya menatap jengah Sehun, menghela nafas berat. Ia sedang tidak ingin bercanda dengan Sehun, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah.

"Cha.. Saatnya Asher mandi. Uhh, anak eomma bau, ya" Jongin mengambil Asher dari pangkuan Sehun, dan Asher tersenyum merespon sang Ibu.

"Appa tidak diajak?"

"Albino mesum, menjauh kau!" teriak Jongin tertawa kecil seraya memasuki kamar mandi dengan Asher yang berada digendongannya. Bayi gemuk itu melihat pada Appa nya dan ikut tertawa lucu.

I

M

Y

K

A

I

Jongin terlihat begitu hati-hati mengerakkan tangannya membasuh tubuh sang buah hati. Sesekali tubuh kecil itu bergerak aktif menghasilkan cipratan air yang membuat Jongin menggeleng senang meliat tingkah aktif anaknya.

Asher hanya memperlihatkan cengiran khas bayi, mempertontonkan gigi kecilnya yang baru tumbuh dua. Bayi itu sangat menyukai air, tubuhnya akan bergerak aktif apabila melihat bak mandinya itu penuh dengan air.

Setelah beberapa menit Jongin menyudahkan kegiatan mandinya. Jongin membungkus KyungIn dengan handuk lembut bergambar kartun pororo kesukaannya.

Sehun membuka matanya saat mendengar deritan suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang sibuk memilihkan baju untuk Asher. Sementara sang bayi itu sibuk menggigiti mainan karetnya.

Jongin memakaikan bayinya dengan pakaian lucu bergambar teddy bear berwarna coklat tua. Sehun tersenyum melihat sang istri –suami- begitu telaten mengurus anak mereka.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi gembul Asher yang harum. Sehun tak henti-hentinya menciumi pipi anaknya dan Jongin hanya meghela nafas meihatnya. Jika Sehun menciuminya terus maka bayi itu akan rewel, mengingat sang bayi sangat tidak suka diganggu jika sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Dan benar saja, tangisan Asher mulai terdengar, setelah tadi mulut kecilnya menguap beberapa kali. Jongin menggendong bayinya sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung anaknya. Tapi, tangisan Asher tidak bisa berhenti, ah seperti biasanya sebelum tidur, bayi itu selalu membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Kau mandilah Sehuna.."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Apa aku tak boleh melihat anakku?"

"Cih.. Pintar sekali kau mencari alasan Oh Sehun." cibir Jongin menatap tajam kearah Sehun.

"Baiklah baiklah aku mengalah.." dengan wajah sebalnya Sehun berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Setelah yakin Sehun benar-benar menutup pintu kamar mandi, Jongin segera membuka kancing bajunya karena bayi itu sudah bergerak-gerak tidak sabar. Jongin memandang Asher yang lahap menyusui.

"Baby kau tahu appa mu itu sangat menyebalkan. Otaknya selalu saja diisi dengan hal-hal yang mesum. Nanti jika kau sudah besar jangan seperti appa, ya. Jadilah, anak yang manis seerti eomma."

"Jangan merusak citraku di depan anakku Ny. Oh, atau kau akan berakhir didalam sini bersamaku." terdengar teriakkan tidak terima dari kamar mandi.

"Kenapa telinga albino itu jeli sekali sih" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan suaminya. _Dasar albino tembok jelek menyebalkan_ , batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoohooooo~ KimyKai bawa FF mpreg pertama hihi. Saya ngk nyangka kalau respon BLUEBELLS sampe kaya gitu .**

 **Sebenernya ini FF yang aku tuju buat temen aku dulu, karena nganggur, castnya aku ganti jadi HunKai. Hehe**

 **Tadinya mau dibikin GS aja Jonginnya.. Tapi, aku tak rela "**

 **Kalian jangan jijik ok wkwk**

 **Jangan tanyakan aku kenapa FF nya aneh begitu ya -_-**

 **Sudahlah, karena di FF itu apapun pasti bisa terjadi, ya kan teman-teman?**

 **Ada yang mau HunKai lagi? Ayo review yang banyak ^^**

 **Min. 10 dilanjut deh wkwk**

 **Thanks to :**

 ** _bubbleosh; meliarisky7; diahpurnama; kimm bii; ulfah cuittybeams; BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim; geash; salhunkai; novisaputri09; sarahunkai; jjong86; Wiwitdyas1; Kamong Jjong; utsukushii02; dhantieee; nadia_**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA ^^**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **w/ love kimykai and EXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**OUR CUTE BABY**

 **Cast : Sehun x Jongin**

 **Length : Drabble**

 **Genre : Family**

 **WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/ BOYS LOVE/ SHOUNEN-AI/ M-PREG!**

N/A : Lagi-lagi ini Cuma drabble, maaf ya hehe. Soalnya besok udah lebaran. Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo. Don't forget to review guys!

Happy Reading^^

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

Sequel : Pervert Appa!

Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang ketika Jongin sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka. Jongin bisa menghirup bau segar rasa mint karena suaminya itu baru saja selesai mandi.

"Malam ini saja ya?" bisik Sehun sembari menjilat perpotongan leher Jongin.

Jongin mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan kata 'malam ini.' Jongin menghela nafas berat, "Kau urus dulu sana anakmu." ucap Jongin seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Asher yang berada di ruang keluarga.

Asher tengah duduk sembari memainkan mobil-mobilan yang baru dibelikan oleh Sehun kemarin. Bayi gemuk itu merengek pada Sehun saat mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di mall. Ini sudah pukul delapan malam, dan bayi laki-laki berumur delapan belas bulan itu belum menunjukkan rasa kantuknya. Ia tidak ingin tidur jika Jongin tidak menemaninya. Oh Sehun kecil itu memang selalu lengket pada Jongin dari pada dengan Sehun.

Asher yang melihat orang tuanya segera berjalan sembari menarik mobil-mobilannya. Jongin yang melihat Asher mulai berjalan ke arahnya hanya tersenyum. Anaknya itu masih agak sulit berjalan, sesekali bayi itu akan terjatuh.

"Mmaa.." Asher meninggalkan mobilnya di samping meja makan, bayi tembam itu berlari kecil saat melihat sang Ibu merentangkan tangannya.

Happ

Sehun sudah mengambil alih Asher duluan. Bibir bayi mungil itu mengerucut imut, tangan mungilnya tak henti-hentinya bergerak untuk mencapai Jongin. Asher menguap kecil, ah sepertinya bayi laki-laki itu mulai mengantuk. Sehun membelai lembut rambut tebal Asher, menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sang anak agar lebih nyaman.

"Asher putra appa, malam ini tidur dengan appa yuk!" Sehun berujar sembari memainkan bibir tebal Asher. Asher hanya memberengut kesal, tangannya selalu saja memukul pelan wajah Sehun.

"Mmaa.." Rengekan Asher mulai terdengar. Lihat? Anak itu akan menangis jika Sehun menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak mau memanggilku sih?" Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Dia hanya mengantuk. Kau tidurkan dia ya? Aku akan mandi dulu.." Jongin mencium pipi Asher sebelum menggerling nakal pada Sehun. "Malam ini kita habiskan berdua saja ya." bisik Jongin.

Seketika itu juga, Sehun menjadi semangat dan membawa Asher ke kamarnya.

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

Sehun yang sudah sangat tidak sabar langsung menidurkan Jongin di kasur. Melepaskan pakaian Jongin dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Tangan nakalnya mulai membelai kulit Jongin dari tubuh bagian bawah hingga jari Sehun bersemayam di _nipple_ Jongin, mencubitnya pelan.

Jongin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Tidak. Ini milik Asher. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, ini milikku juga." ujar Sehun sambil kembali memainkan nipple Jongin. Dan seketika itu juga, air susu Jongin membasahi wajah Sehun.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, ini milik anakmu."

Jongin tertawa sebelum ia mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan wajah Sehun. Sehun hanya diam sembari kembali memainkan badan Jongin. Tangan nakalnya itu memang tidak bisa diam jika sudah disuguhi tubuh indah Jongin.

"Kau sudah siap, sayang?" Sehun bertanya dengan kedipan nakal.

"Sudah. Aku sudah menyiapkan hati dan badanku ini untuk suamiku yang mesum."

Jongin memeluk leher Sehun, menyelipkan kakinya diantara kaki Sehun dan tersenyum genit pada sang suami. Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Prinsip lelaki berambut blonde itu adalah 'memberikan adik perempuan untuk Asher'

Tapi..

"Uweekkkk! Uweekkk!" suara tangisan Asher pun terdengar.

Jongin segera memakai pakaiannya kembali dan segera berlari ke kamar Asher. Jongin tertawa kecil, Sehun pasti akan sangat kesal karena kegiatannya digagalkan lagi oleh anaknya sendiri.

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

Hari ini hari minggu, Sehun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga kecilnya. Beberapa hari ini Sehun memang sangat sibuk. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika Asher sudah bisa memanggilnya 'Appa'.

"Asher, anak appa.." Sehun berjongkok disamping Asher yang sedang duduk di kursi kecilnya, melahap semua makanan dengan rakus. Pipi tembamnya itu terlihat semakin tembam karena bayi laki-laki itu terus menerus memasukan makanan tanpa henti.

"Appa!" Asher memekik senang saat melihat Sehun berada disampingnya. Tangan mungilnya mengambil salah satu biscuit dan mengarahkan tangannya pada mulut Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti segera membuka mulutnya. Sehun tersenyum senang, jarang sekali Asher bersikap akrab dengan Sehun.

"Chocopie sudah datang!"

Jongin datang dari dapur dengan membawa chocopie kesukaan Asher. Jongin ikut berjongkok di samping Sehun. Seulas ia melemparkan senyuman untuk sang suami. Tapi, Jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat wajah Sehun yang murung.

Jongin mencium pipi Sehun sekilas, "Ada apa Mr. Oh?"

"Aku hanya merasa sedih. Aku tidak bisa melihat berkembangan anakku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saat Asher memanggilku 'Appa'."

"Jangan seperti itu Sehuna. Kau 'kan bekerja untuk membiayai kebutuhanku dan juga Asher."

Asher mengedipkan matanya saat melihat orang tuanya yang sedang berbicara. Matanya langsung berbinar saat penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang dibawa Jongin. Ya, Chocopie.

"Mmaaaaa.."

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Asher. Bayi laki-laki itu mencoba untuk menggapai chocopie di tangan Jongin. "Asher ingin chocopie?"

Asher hanya mengangguk imut.

"Katakan dulu kokopai (chocopie)."

"He…hee.." Asher tertawa dengan tawa khas bayinya, "Kukuki.."

Sehun tertawa kencang saat mendengar ucapan anaknya. Perutnya sampai terasa sakit karena trtawa terlalu lama, sekilas Sehun melirik pada Asher dan kembali tertawa lagi. Appa yang kurang ajar memang. Anaknya sedang belajar berbicara malah di tertawakan.

"Uweeekkkkk!" tangisan Asher pecah.

"Oh Sehun!" Jongin menggeram kesal, memberikan Sehun tatapan mematikan. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum remeh.

Glukk

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Oh tidak, Sehun mengerti tatapan itu. _'Ya Tuhan, aku tidak ingin bermain solo lagi'._

"TIDAK ADA JATAH UNTUMU SELAMA SEBULAN!"

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yohoooo.. ini FF nya aku bikin kebut.**

 **Maaf kalau jadi aneh T.T**

 **Aku seneng banget respon yang sebelumnya segitu.**

 **Tadinya itu dibikin drabble doing, tapi karena kalian minta, jadi aku lanjutin.**

 **Maaf ya yang KyungIn itu hehe. Soalnya FF itu aku bikin buat temen aku, dan dia suka KaiSoo. Hehe**

 **Bisa ngk review chapter ini 10? Jadi semuanya 40 review?**

 **Kalau sampe 40, nanti aku bikin lagi HunKai family nya. ^^**

 **Thanks to :**

 **NunaaBaozie; hunkaiship14; sexkai; cici fu; kimm bii; Kim In Soo; utsukushii02; Lee Shikuni; dhantieee; Amune; leon; MooN; Jongin48; LoveHyunFamily; BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim; geash; kthk2; xoxokaihun; LoveSK; nadiaa; k1mut; ismi ryeosomnia; cute; jonginisa; askasufa; jjong86; Grey378; sarahunkai; novisaputri09; saya orchestra;**


	3. Chapter 3

**OUR CUTE BABY**

 **Cast : Sehun x Jongin**

 **Length : Drabble**

 **Genre : Family**

 **WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/ BOYS LOVE/ SHOUNEN-AI/ M-PREG!**

N/A : Bagi yang sudah baca tolong berikan jejak kalian berupa review ya, untuk menghargai author. Ini FF lagi edisi gaje. Jadi, bagi yang tidak suka, jangan dibaca ^^

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Positif

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya berat, menggenggam benda tipis persegi panjang itu ditangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata, sejenak Jongin tersenyum tulus. "Apa Sehun akan marah?" gumamnya.

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

CEKLEKK

"Aku pulang."

Sehun membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya sebelum ia menyimpannya di tempat khusus –rak sepatu-. Matanya melihat ke sekitar sembari membuka kancing bajunya yang basah karena keringat. Sehun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa, memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum ia kembali membuka matanya.

"Jongin, kau dimana sayang?" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah kamar mereka. Sehun membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan, khawatir jika Jongin sudah tidur. Kosong, kamar mereka terlihat sangat rapi, seperti tidak ada penghuninya.

Wajah Sehun seketika menjadi semakin pucat, "Oh Jongin kau dimana…" lirihnya.

"Sehun."

Sehun membalikkan badannya, ia menatap Jongin sembari menghela nafas lega. Sehun mendekat pada Jongin sebelum ia mengerutkan alisnya saat ia menangkap bahwa Jongin sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Wajah sang istri –suami- nya terlihat pucat. "Kau sakit, _bear_?"

Dengan cepat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya, masih dengan menggenggam benda tipis persegi panjang itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa Sehuna.." Jongin tersenyum.

Jongin menyimpan benda itu ke dalam sakunya sebelum tangannya terulur untuk melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun. Sudah kegiatan rutin bagi Jongin untuk mengurus sang suami sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin degan telaten mengurusi dirinya, Sehun tahu jika Jongin pasti merasa bosan berdiam diri di rumah. Tapi, Sehun sungguh tidak ingin jika Jongin bekerja. Bagi Sehun, Jongin sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Sehun memandang Jongin aneh, "Apa yang kau sembunyikan itu?"

Jongin hanya diam tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Bukan, bukan karena Jongin sakit. Tapi, ia hanya takut jika Sehun akan marah. Jongin masih sangat ingat Sehun pernah mengatakan jika ia belum ingin punya anak. Dan apa yang terjadi sekarang? Jongin tengah mengandung.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat." Jongin berujar lirih seraya memasukkan kemeja kotor Sehun ke dalam keranjang sebelum ia berjalan ke dalam kamar dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memperhatikan Jongin dengan pendangan khawatir dan aneh.

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

" _Bear_ …"

"…apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Jongin lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Ini sudah sekian kali Sehun bertanya seperti itu, dan Jongin masih tetap tidak membuka suara. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan istri manisnya itu?

"Jika kau marah padaku katakan saja. Jangan membisu seperti ini. Kau sungguh menyiksaku."

Jongin menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman kecil. Sungguh saat ini Jongin memang sedang gelisah, tapi ia baru sadar jika ekspresi Sehun saat ini membuatnya ingin tertawa. Lihatlah wajah pucat Sehun yang semakin bertambah pucat karena kekhawatirannya. Sejenak Jongin berpikir, bagaimanpun Sehun harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

Jongin menghela nafas dalam, "Aku hamil.."

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Hahaha.. Saat itu ekspresimu sangat lucu. Aku sampai ingin tertawa." Jongin tertawa terbahak sembari memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat sang istri, menurut Sehun senyum dan tawa Jongin adalah sebuah vitamin. Katakana saja jika Sehun itu sangat berlebihan, tapi itu adalah kenyataan.

"Mmaaaa.."

Suara cempreng khas bayi mampu menyadarkan Jongin dari tertawanya. Tangan mungilnya bergerk-gerak untuk menggapai sang Ibu. Oh tidak, Jongin hampir lupa jika Asher berada di antara mereka. Jongin mengambil alih Asher dari Sehun, "Maafkan eomma sayang. Eomma hampir melupakanmu."

Bayi laki-laki itu memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam baju Jongin. Jongin yang mengerti maksud anaknya segera membuka kancing teratas kemejanya, tapi sebelum itu tangan nakal Oh Sehun menghalanginya.

"Tidak boleh."

"Jangan kekanak-kanakkan Oh Sehun, anakmu sedang lapar."

"Tidak. Kau menghukumku dengan tidak memberiku jatah. Jadi, Asher juga tidak boleh mendapatkanya."

Jongin menggeram kesal. Jongin lebih memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan Sehun,terkadang suaminya itu tidak mau mengalah pada anaknya sendiri.

"Cuuucuucuu.."

"Kita ke kamar saja ya, sayang. Jangan hiraukan Appa mu itu."

Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mereka. Tapi, sebelum itu Jongin mendekati Sehun dan berbisik pelan dengan suara menggoda yang sengaja Jongin lakukan dan mencium sekilas bibir Sehun, "Hukumanmu bertambah Albinoku sayang. Aku tunggu di kamar ya."

Dan apa yang dipikirkan Sehun saat Jongin berkata seperti itu?

.

.

 **END**

 **Ya ampun maafkan aku T.T**

 **FF ini hancur banget, gaje, tidak nyambung, ah pokoknya yang jelek-jelek deh. Aku lagi gk mood -_-**

 **Buat FF INVISIBLE pasti aku lanjut kok. Tapi, gk akan cepet. Soalnya lusa udah masuk sekolah.**

 **THANKS yang udah review di FF sebelumnya. Maaf gk bisa nulis satu-satu.**

 **Aku butuh review kalian biar bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin FF nya. Kalian boleh kalau mau mengkritik FF aku kok. Aku terima.**

 **Review yang banyak klo mau lanjut FF INVISIBLE ^^**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **w/ love Kimykai and EXO**


End file.
